


Little Interruptions

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: After a particularly tiring day and a little meddling, Changkyun's worried that Hyunwoo is upset with him. He soon finds out he has absolutely nothing to worry about.





	Little Interruptions

Changkyun had started off awkward with everyone. It was only natural given the circumstances he was introduced in. He’d quickly warmed up to his members, even before they debuted. He felt closest with Hyungwon and Jooheon, due to their age and familiarity from working together first. Minhyuk was clingy with everyone, so it didn’t take long for him to be one of his favourites to hug and smother. Kihyun and Hoseok bonded with him under the guise that they were protective of their youngest, but Changkyun quickly realized their age meant nothing. They wanted to be protected too, acting almost younger than he was. With Hyunwoo it came easy too, but no one saw it to be. The phrases “awkward” or “father and son” were often used to describe his and Hyunwoo’s interactions.

Maybe it appeared awkward, but he never felt it was. Hyunwoo’s affection was never active or loud. Being surrounded by members who wrapped their arms around your face in suffocating hugs meant softer expressions of affection were lost. But Changkyun loved the way Hyunwoo showed he cared. The way his soft eyes watched everyone to make sure they felt comfortable, his assuring pats on the shoulder. Anytime Changkyun slipped, it was always Hyunwoo’s arm around his waist to catch him. He was easy to lean on. Changkyun loved resting his head onto his shoulders and chest. For all the times Hyunwoo allowed others to lean on him, he never did the same to anyone else, making the first time it happened to Changkyun special.

They were in the van, the large one that could hold all seven members. Hyunwoo sat in between Changkyun and Minhyuk in the back, large frame taking up a majority of the seat, not helped with his legs spread. Minhyuk was leaning forward to talk with Hoseok who sat in front of him, meaning Hyunwoo angled himself closer to Changkyun to avoid their heads colliding if the driver abruptly stopped. He watched Hyunwoo blink slowly, nodding off. It was already after midnight, and their schedule had been endless. Hyunwoo acted like he was listening to Minhyuk and Hoseok bicker, nodding at every other sentence. Changkyun smiled at his cute actions, lifting a gentle hand to push the hair from his face he’d neglected to fix. Hyunwoo didn’t react, staring off blankly.

Changkyun lightly patted his cheek, sitting up in his seat slightly so he could look properly out the window. He always enjoyed the way late night lights looked through the tinted windows, cars zooming past on the other side of the road. He wanted to open the window to feel the cool night breeze, but knew someone closer to the front would whine about being cold. He lightly tapped the brim of his baseball cap against the window, managing to entertain himself like that for a minute. The van still had a long way to go before it would reach the dorm. He heard Hoseok grunt after a loud smack on his shoulder, likely Minhyuk giving up the argument but still trying to admit he was right.

Something brushed against Changkyun’s neck, making him flinch. When he turned around to find the source, he parted his lips in shock. Hyunwoo was resting his head against his shoulder, his hair tickling his neck. He never rested on anyone, usually slumping his head forward or to the side to fall asleep in a seated position. The weight of his head was a little abrupt, but not uncomfortable. Changkyun shifted his position so his head could fall into the crook of his neck, trying to alleviate any possible strain. Hyunwoo didn’t react, already dozed off. Changkyun couldn’t help but smile, happy that Hyunwoo thought him comfortable enough to rest against him. He watched the way his stomach rose and fell rhythmically, eyelids twitching gently in his sleep. His bangs kept falling into his face no matter how many times Changkyun tried to fix them without rousing him.

“Changkyun!” Minhyuk whispered, making him look up from fussing over Hyunwoo. He was holding his phone up, face lit up in a wide grin. Changkyun lifted a casual hand to give the camera a peace sign, subtly shifting Hyunwoo so no embarrassing sleepy face would appear in the photo. He knew Minhyuk would want to post the photo somewhere for fans to see. He made a cute face, dimples coming out, and Minhyuk cooed as he took a few photos.

“Cute…” he giggled to himself, and Changkyun heard Hoseok grunt as he poked him hard in the neck to make him turn around.

He heard Hoseok mutter “Cute…” at the photos, voice sounding more mumbled with his own exhaustion. Without the two bickering in the car, it had become very quiet. Jooheon quietly singing along to the song he was listening to was the only sound in the van. Changkyun had to slump his shoulder a bit as Hyunwoo’s head grew heavier, but besides that he stayed still. He didn’t want to wake the other, seeing that he needed sleep. Hearing Hyunwoo sigh contentedly in his sleep made Changkyun’s stomach flip.

Fifteen minutes passed, and the van finally reached the dorm. The sound of a door slamming woke Hyunwoo, jerking up in surprise with parted lips. Changkyun undid his seat belt, patting Hyunwoo’s thigh lightly before opening his own door to get out. Hyunwoo only paused for a few seconds to process before being the last one the get out of the car. Everybody was silent as they returned to their dorms, all going to bed sluggishly. Changkyun watched everyone mumble various goodnight messages, smiling at Hyunwoo’s listless wave before they all retreated to their respective rooms for the night.

The next day, Changkyun walked in to catch Minhyuk showing Hyunwoo the pictures from the previous night. His grin was cheeky, pleased with himself for catching such a special moment. Changkyun watched the exchange, keeping his face neutral so Minhyuk wouldn’t be encouraged to show others and make a fuss. Hyunwoo ducked his head, grinning shyly and pulling at his red ears. Changkyun bit his lip to keep his smile at bay, finding it cute that Hyunwoo was blushing. Minhyuk leaned in to whisper against his cheek, likely teasing him even further. Hyunwoo rubbed his neck and mumbled in reply, ears still bright red. Minhyuk’s grin grew even wider if that was even possible, poking Hyunwoo’s arms to bother him further.

Schedules filled the next few days, nothing they weren’t used to. Changkyun and Hyunwoo didn’t interact much, which was also common. They stood three people apart for photos, were split into different areas for interviews, only passed each other in choreographed performance. Changkyun didn’t think anything different. It was only when they had a moment of free time that he felt something had changed between them. It was a brief moment together, standing and waiting to be ordered around again. They were standing together, and Hyunwoo turned away from him. Changkyun furrowed his brow, and tried to get his attention. Hyunwoo barely glanced over at him, and lowered his eyes, stepping away from him. He started to talk to Jooheon instead, who had just walked up. He must have looked upset, because Hyungwon stepped over and checked up on him to make sure he was alright. Changkyun brushed it off, citing that he was simply tired. He spent the rest of the day upset, wondering what he did wrong.

Later that evening, when everyone was busy with their own free time, Changkyun found himself alone with Hyunwoo again. When he entered the room, Hyunwoo looked up from his task, and started to get up to leave.

“Did I do something wrong?” Changkyun asked, voice small and giving away how hurt he felt. It made Hyunwoo wince, hesitating before sitting back down again. He let Changkyun walk up to him before answering.

“Ah…No?” He wasn’t looking at him, rubbing his neck. Changkyun knew he was a terrible liar.

“We promised not to be awkward with each other. Whatever I did wrong, I’m sorry…” He sat down beside Hyunwoo, who shifted to accommodate him, leaving inches of space between them. Changkyun frowned deeper, looking down. Hyunwoo threatened to rub off all the skin from his neck, trying to find the words to explain himself. He sighed deeply, resting his hands on his thighs.

“You didn’t do anything, I promise. I’m just…” Hyunwoo always had a quiet, rumbling voice. But he managed to make himself sound even quieter. Changkyun furrowed his brow, unintentionally being kept on the edge of his seat from the tension. He didn’t know what Hyunwoo was worried about. He waited patiently for him to gather his words.

“I’m embarrassed,” he finally managed.

Changkyun parted his lips.

“Embarrassed about what?” he asked. Hyunwoo finally looked up at him, eyebrows lifting in thought. He swallowed, balling his hands into fists.

“Minhyukie keeps bugging me about that picture he took of…us,” he explained. Changkyun paused for a moment to figure out what he was referring too before figuring it out.

“Oh! That’s it? That’s nothing. You scared me!” Changkyun shuffled closer to him, trying to be comforting with his body language. He patted Hyunwoo’s thigh and smiled at him. “It’s not embarrassing, I thought it was cute!” Hyunwoo leaned forward, hiding his face in his hands. He was trying to cover up how embarrassed he felt, but he couldn’t stop his ears from giving it away. They both weren’t very vocal about their feelings, so Changkyun kept speaking up to make sure the issue was resolved. “Minhyuk thought it was cute too. What was he bugging you about?”

Hyunwoo wiped his hands down his face, finding anything possible to fiddle with. He wiped at his chin, his most prominent habit. He picked at his pants, pushed his hands through his hair. “Its, uh…not important. I’m sorry.” His voice sounded stronger, and he finally shifted his posture so he faced Changkyun. He smiled, a little shy, eyes crinkling. Changkyun found himself grinning at the cute action.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m glad we’re okay!” He leaned his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, comfortable enough to be affectionate again. He felt Hyunwoo shift his weight, angling his head to rest against his lightly, returning the comforting touch. It only lasted a minute, and Changkyun watched his hand ball into a fist on his lap, bracing himself. Changkyun looked up at him, eyes widening when he started to lean in close. His eyes were glued to his lips, and he looked nervous. He suddenly stopped inches away from his face, so close he felt his hesitant breath against his cheek. Changkyun looked down at his lips, pretty and full, wet from licking them earlier. Their noses brushed lightly, and Changkyun lifted his head up a few centimetres to line up their lips. Hyunwoo suddenly flinched back away from him, looking up and humming in acknowledgment at whoever walked in. Changkyun swallowed nervously and glanced up at the person in question.

Kihyun looked at them, blinking. He didn’t seem suspicious of what he walked in on.

“Are you alright, Changkyun?” He nodded at him aggressively, trying to look as calm as possible. He felt Hyunwoo shift to allow him to lift his head, but he refused. He gripped Hyunwoo’s sleeve tightly, expressing that whatever was going to happen before they were interrupted, he was okay with.

“He said he had a headache earlier,” Hyunwoo replied, voice neutral and attempting to be casual. Kihyun looked at him, humming.

“Take it easy,” he said gently, and Changkyun nodded. He turned to Hyunwoo and challenged him to play video games with him. Hyunwoo nodded, sitting up straight and grabbing the remote handed to him. Changkyun lifted his head from Hyunwoo’s shoulder, curling up on the couch and watching the two play against each other. Hyunwoo kept squinting at the screen, not wearing his glasses. Kihyun kept getting louder, his competitive nature kicking in. He kept grumbling when Hyunwoo won twice, finally triumphant in the third round. Changkyun grew tired of watched them play the game, and he quietly left, feeling eyes on his back as he did so.

It was late, bordering on early when Hyunwoo called Changkyun out from his room softly. He had been mindlessly tapping away at a game, focusing on grouping colours together. It had been an attempt to tire himself out, but two hours had passed and he still wasn’t tired. His eyes were strained, and when he shut them he still saw the bright images of the game. He walked out of his room to Hyunwoo’s, finding it odd no one else was in the room at this hour. Hyunwoo looked as exhausted as he felt, nervously picking at him pants.

“About earlier…I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable,” he said quietly, and Changkyun shook his head. They shared a minute of silence, Hyunwoo acting like he’d done something shameful. Changkyun didn’t like it, and he pulled at Hyunwoo’s chin so he looked up at him. Their eyes met, and Hyunwoo had the same look on his face as earlier. This time, they had no little interruptions, no one else around to spoil the moment. He leaned into Hyunwoo, angling his face so their noses wouldn’t get in the way, and pressed their lips together. He heard him grunt, shifting himself awkwardly to make the kiss more comfortable. His hands lingered lightly over Changkyun’s arms, afraid to pull him closer. He took the initiative instead, grabbing his hands and encouraging him to touch him as he likes.

“I want it, Hyunwoo. Please…” he mumbled against his lips, pressing scattered kisses against them. That made something click in Hyunwoo, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Changkyun let out a pleased hum, hands gripping at Hyunwoo’s shirt. It was slow, careful, Hyunwoo’s full lips soft against his. His hands could feel how fast his heart was beating. He couldn’t help the soft noises escaping him, lost in Hyunwoo’s mouth as he parted his lips. Changkyun lifted his hands up to hold the sides of Hyunwoo’s head, tentatively licking into his mouth. That made Hyunwoo groan, the sound rumbling in his chest. Changkyun shivered at the sound, wanting to make him do it again.

The room was cold, a forgotten open window letting a steady breeze in. Changkyun craved warmth, sated by Hyunwoo as he pressed closer to him, chests touching. He started to tip them back so Changkyun rested against his bed. Hyunwoo hovered overtop of him, Changkyun spreading his legs so he could settle between them. His hands still rested against his head, running his fingers through his hair and pushing it back from falling into his eyes. The look Hyunwoo was giving him made him whimper, his eyes so gentle and worried it made his chest hurt.

“Are you cold?” Hyunwoo asked, pausing to let Changkyun nod before pressing his hands under Changkyun’s shirt. “Let me warm you up.” He couldn’t help but gasp at the bold move, arching his back to let Hyunwoo’s hands reach under his shirt and move up and down his chest. The new touch was ticklish, making him tense and squirm at the sensation. He let him indulge, running his hands over his ribs, his hips, his stomach. He gasped when his fingers barely grazed against his nipples, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth to keep a begging whine from coming out. He shifted himself up onto his elbows, pulling Hyunwoo down roughly to kiss him again. He let out a surprised moan in response, enjoying the impulsive move. Changkyun bit his bottom lip lightly, running his hands up and down his back. Hyunwoo moaned loudly, making Changkyun grin. He kissed down Hyunwoo’s jaw to his neck, nipping at his throat. The needy moans Hyunwoo let out made Changkyun harden in his jeans.

He had to repeatedly tug at Hyunwoo’s collar to pull his shirt away, sucking against his collarbone. Hyunwoo pulled away to unbutton the shirt, doing away with the tank top underneath after. He tossed his clothes behind him, looking down at his own bare chest before looking at Changkyun again. He pulled him back down flush against him, grabbing Hyunwoo’s ass and making him grind down. He went back to biting and sucking against Hyunwoo’s skin, leaving pleasing red marks on his pecs and throat. He felt Hyunwoo’s pant against his skin, the hands trapped under his body from Changkyun pulling him down pushing his shirt up higher, exposing more of his bare chest. His thumbs finally focused on Changkyun’s nipples, rubbing firm circles and making him gasp.

He grabbed at Hyunwoo’s jeans, unbuckling his belt with desperate fingers. He felt kisses pressed against his hair, lowering from his temple to the side of his jaw. He didn’t know how far they would go, only craving to touch, to feel the heat of his bare skin. Hyunwoo left more teasing kisses before returning back to his lips, mouth moving hungrily against Changkyun’s, distracting him from his task. He felt Hyunwoo’s prominent erection pressed against his hip, straining through his jeans. Hyunwoo was more eager now, tongue moving smoothly against Changkyun’s, making pleased noises. The angle made it easier to go back to undoing his pants, tugging them down over his thick thighs but not removing them completely. He ran his fingers down the trail of hair under Hyunwoo’s navel, tickling him and making him pull back from their kiss.

“How do you want to…” Hyunwoo asked quietly, lips plump and red from excessive kisses.

“Just…touch me.” Changkyun answered, struggling to catch his breath. Hyunwoo nodded, eyebrows knitting together. While he thought, he undid Changkyun’s pants, pulling them down carefully. Changkyun lifted his hips to remove his underwear, making Hyunwoo look down at him, visibly swallowing. Changkyun couldn’t help but laugh nervously, especially when Hyunwoo pulled back. He reached over and pulled a dresser drawer open, taking out a bottle of lube. The cap opened loudly, and he handed the bottle to Changkyun, letting him decide what they did. Changkyun watched him pull down his tight boxers, mouth watering at his exposed erection.

Thinking through the effort they would have to go through to have proper sex, Changkyun impulsively decided how they would gain pleasure. He grabbed Hyunwoo’s hand, making him shift his weight over Changkyun onto one elbow. He poured lube onto his palm, and he caught on, coating it on his hand properly. He looked at Changkyun with wider eyes, waiting to see the outcome. Changkyun lowered the hand towards their crotches, urging him to grab their neglected erections. Hyunwoo nodded, managing to wrap his hand almost entirely around both. The touch was light, only a preview of what was to come, but Changkyun shivered at the much-needed stimulation.

“Do it,” he moaned, and Hyunwoo licked his lips, nodding and pumping his hand. They both moaned out of sync, Hyunwoo’s hand holding his entire weight trembling as he built a proper rhythm. Changkyun spread his legs further apart, kicking his pants down to his ankles. It was desperate, uncoordinated, panting against skin. The slick sound of Hyunwoo’s hand stroking their cocks was loud over their broken moans and desperate whines. Hyunwoo’s face twisted in pleasure, challenging the accusations of his robot nickname. His breath was laboured, muscles strained as he worked his hand rhythmically while keeping himself balanced over Changkyun. Wanting to add to his pleasure, Changkyun circled his hips, making Hyunwoo’s breath catch. His eyes widened, looking down between them and moaning at the friction Changkyun’s movement made.

Hyunwoo let out a strained moan, losing his strength to multitask. He quickened his hand to try and speed up the act, tensing up. Changkyun pulled him down so their chests touched, easing the strain of his other hand. Hyunwoo slumped against him, pulling his wet hand away from their erections and panting against his skin. 

“Sorry…” he mumbled into Changkyun’s neck. He hushed him in response, continuing to circle his hips. It was still slick enough, and he encouraged Hyunwoo to grind down against him as well. He obeyed, rolling his hips down against his cock. Changkyun gasped, arching his back and staring up at Hyunwoo desperately. He chewed his lip, bucking up into Hyunwoo’s movements, feeling his cock throb against his own.

“Fuck, Changkyun…” Hyunwoo groaned, pressing their foreheads together and thrusting against him. He was close, Changkyun wrapping his arms around his waist to scratch at his back. Hyunwoo moaned, almost too loudly, right over Changkyun’s face. He leaned up to kiss him to muffle anymore noises from escaping. Luckily, no more seemed to come out, and he pulled back just in time to see him lose it. Hyunwoo bit his lip, letting out a ragged gasp and grinding down sloppily as he came. Changkyun moaned deeply at the sight, brushing his nose against Hyunwoo’s in an affectionate nuzzle when he remained frozen against him after his orgasm.

They paused for a moment to let Hyunwoo catch his breath, sounding like he ran a marathon. He reached between their bodies again, wrapping his hand around Changkyun’s cock. Changkyun bit his lip to keep from crying out, sweat sticking his bangs to his forehead. Hyunwoo kissed his forehead, rubbing his thumb lightly over the tip of his cock and making Changkyun whine. He whispered his name, trembling, heat pooling in his stomach. He wanted to come, tipping his head back against the pillow and groaning. Hyunwoo looked down at him, Changkyun gripping his arm as he neared his orgasm.

“I’m gonna cum-” Was all he could get out in warning before he came, bucking up into his hand and making a further mess of their stomachs. His body fell back down against the bed, chest heaving as he panted. His body was damp with sweat. Hyunwoo had certainly warmed them up. Changkyun opened his eyes again to look at him, sitting up on the bed over him. He smiled, rubbing Changkyun’s thigh affectionately, and he couldn’t help but smile back.

Hyunwoo pulled his pants back up, and grabbed a wet cloth to clean themselves up, gently wiping Changkyun’s stomach clean before clearing his own. Changkyun pulled his clothes back on as Hyunwoo left the room, pulling his shirt back down to cover his stomach. Hyunwoo didn’t bother putting a shirt back on, settling back down into his bed beside Changkyun who curled up against him.

“Cute…” he mumbled into Changkyun’s hair, pressing his face into it and kissing his head. Changkyun was too exhausted to respond, angling his head back up to kiss Hyunwoo sleepily. He was too tired to go back into his own bed, so he decided against it, no issue since everyone had slept in Hyunwoo’s bed before.

-

The next morning, Changkyun felt gross sleeping in his clothes from the previous day, walking out into the kitchen and rubbing his eye. Hyunwoo was already seated with a smile, patting his thigh for Changkyun to sit on. He walked over and did so.

“You two, stop being cute. It’s too early,” Hoseok mumbled, hair messy and blinking sleepily.

“I’m always cute,” Changkyun said back, making Hyunwoo laugh and rub his back. Minhyuk walked into the room at that particular moment. His eyes widened before he looked directly at Hyunwoo, smirking and mouthing “I told you so.” Changkyun didn’t see Hyunwoo’s reaction, biting his lip and looking down in shock. So that’s why Hyunwoo was so embarrassed by his teasing. He smiled to himself, relaxing against the rhythm of Hyunwoo’s hand on his back waking him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing! Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!! Twitter: @vampchangkyun


End file.
